The Railway Stories
The Railway Stories is a series of records/cassettes/CDs distributed by Chilton, Delyse, Decca, EMI, Argo, Hamlyn Books on Tape and TempoREED, and BBC Audio/AudioGO with stories from the Railway Series narrated by Johnny Morris, Willie Rushton, Ted Robbins and Michael Angelis. Chilton Records # Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon Delyse Records # Edward's Day Out and Edward and Gordon # The Sad Story of Henry and Edward Gordon and Henry # Thomas and Gordon and Thomas' Train # Thomas and the Trucks and Thomas and the Breakdown Train # James and the Top Hat and James and the Boot Lace # Troublesome Trucks and James and the Express # Thomas and the Guard and Thomas Goes Fishing # Thomas, Terence and the Snow and Thomas and Bertie # Henry and the Elephant and Tenders and Turntables # Trouble in the Shed and Percy Runs Away # Coal and The Flying Kipper # Gordon's Whistle and Henry's Sneeze # Toby and the Stout Gentleman and Thomas in Trouble # Dirty Objects and Mrs. Kindley's Christmas # Off the Rails and Leaves # Down the Mine and Paint Pots and Queens # Cows and Bertie's Chase # Saved from Scrap and Old Iron # Scarloey Remembers and Sir Handel # Peter Sam and the Refreshment Lady and Old Faithful # Percy and the Signal and Duck Takes Charge # Percy and Harold and Percy's Promise Decca # The Railway Stories Volume 1 # The Railway Stories Volume 2 # The Railway Stories Volume 3 # The Railway Stories Volume 4 Argo # The Railway Stories Volume 5 # The Railway Stories Volume 6 # The Railway Stories Volume 7 # Johnny Morris reads Railway Stories # Johnny Morris Reads More Railway Stories # The Railway Stories read by William Rushton # More Railway Stories # Further Railway Stories Hamlyn Books on Tape *Railway Stories featuring Thomas the Tank Engine Books for Children *Branch Lines TempoREED # Thomas and the Twins and Other Stories # Gordon the High-Speed Engine and Other Stories # James and the Diesel Engines and Other Stories # Really Useful Engines and Other Stories # Favourite Thomas the Tank Engine Stories # Storytime with Thomas the Tank Engine # Storytime with Thomas the Tank Engine Volume 2 BBC Audio Volumes # The Railway Stories Volume 1 # The Railway Stories Volume 2 # The Railway Stories Volume 3 # The Railway Stories: Percy the Small Engine and other stories # The Railway Stories: The Little Old Engine and other stories # The Railway Stories: Branch Line Engines and other stories Trivia * The first three BBC volumes were re-released on 7 October 2010 in a slipcase. A box set called "The Audio Collection" with all six BBC volumes was released in 2012 and again in 2013. Two volumes have also been released in a box set with Bob the Builder and Fireman Sam audiobooks. * AudioGo vowed that another volume was planned for the BBC Audio Volumes which would have been released in 2014. However, AudioGo went into administration and was bought out by Randomhouse, who left the series discontinued. * This is the only time Michael Angelis is heard reading the line "Shut up" as this phrase is from the stories Dirty Work and Break Van. Category:Audiobooks Category:Railway Series Books